Sakuranokinoshitade Kodokuna Usagi
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Two personalities, one person. She needs to chose one in order to live her life. All she wants is love. But, who would love a mental and lonely girl? But will this crazy girl help another bring out his final true self? Japan and Black Japan/OC; Natasha
1. Chapter 1

I am going through total japan fangirl mode...I NEED to make a Kiku/Natasha and guess what? This will also be a Kuro/Natasha. For those of you who are not aware of Kuro, Kuro is Black Japan. Black Japan is the Japan who bombed Pearl Harbor the one who caused war against China way back then. So this story will have very deep meaning to it. So here we go.

Character Profile: Self Insert; OC

Name: Natasha Ann Lozano, Nick named Usagi in this story

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Fair

Eye color: Dark Gray with black and white specks

Hair color/style: Light Brown hair that is mid back length. Layered so much that her hair looks like a lion mane in the morning. It goes down after she brushes it.

Personality: (first time I'm doing this category too!) She has a fake personality of a Sweet and Innocent young woman. She tries to act nice but, on the inside she is actually a mysterious young woman who questions everything. She likes to go with the flow and won't show you her real personality unless she knows she can trust you. Her 'fake' personality is actually what she wants to be. She tries to stay like it but, she can't help but, be herself and act mysterious, spaced out, slightly goth, and knowledgeable.

Short Bio: Moved to Japan to attend a world famous college for Literature. She writes poetry to express the 'feelings' she gets. Her poetry is pretty crappy right now. She is an orphan but, she isn't sad about it. She know other people have it worse then her. She also tries to write novels and cheesy love stories for teenagers. Her current work is just for practice. Maybe she'll publish it one day. The story starts with her moving in to her new home in the countryside of Japan. Little does she know, she is in for the most important event in her life.

...

All I have to do is take the train to school every day. It would be worth it too. The house I was renting out was cheap and the only thing I could afford. My landlord also lived right next door. Today I will have to meet him for reals, not on the phone.

I thought about what there was to do and I just thought to pass the time. I sat next to the mover that I payed to carry all of my stuff to my new house. Boy, did it cost a fortune to get ALL of your belongings to be shipped from America to Japan. I would live the rest of my life here. I studied the language in high school for this time.

I gazed out of the window as miles and miles of grass and crops flew by. I sighed as I seen happy people of the countryside of Japan smile or even giggle. Life was so easy for them, wasn't it? With family, friends, and love?

Love. I didn't know what it felt like. I was so interested in it. I have researched it so many times. I wanted it but, no one ever seemed to be the one. I never had a lover. I have never dated anyone. I would forever be the lonely rabbit. I wanted love. I wanted someone to be there for me. I didn't want to be alone in my shell anymore.(The rabbit is my zodiac sign and I would for now on be called 'Usagi'.)

"We're here, ma'am." The driver said. I waited as he pulled into my drive way. I got out of the truck and went into my house. I only had about ten boxes. I WAS only one person.

I already knew my house inside and out, I had memorized each and every picture sent to me. I walked into what would be the living room. The mover placed my huge boxes in the middle of the room.

I stood in the middle of the room for what seemed like hours, but was only about thirty minutes. I walked over to one huge box labeled 'Kitchen'. I ripped open the box with my fingers and peered inside at the contents when someone walked into the room. I could feel their presence. I pulled out the short katana out of the 'Kitchen' box and unsheathed it only to point it to a man about 5'5", two inches taller then me. I looked at his features. He had shiny black hair cut in a short Japanese style with beautiful brown, soulless eyes.

He was very handsome and beautiful for a man.

He stepped back, obviously startled at my katana. I lowered it down until it fell out of my hands and hit the floor with a thud.

There was a very awkward and frightening tension in the room. He gazed into my eyes as if looking for something. He looked as if he were about to say something but, I cut him off.

It was showtime.

"I'm so sorry! I heard footsteps and thought it was a robber! Please forgive me!" I bowed down. My voice was slightly high pitched like a school girl's. This was my girly, sweet, and innpcent voice. I came back up and shook his hand. "You must be my landlord, Kiku Honda. Am I correct?" I then let go of his hand to see him with a very startled look on his face. He must've not been a touchy person.

"Yes, I am. Wourd you rike some herp with settling yourserf in...I'm sorry but you name has sripped my mind." He said in a voice which I couldn't resist. He was...adorable? I wouldn't know what to call him but, I needed to write these feelings I was getting. Or else I might express them with actions.

"My name is Natasha. Call me Usagi though, okay?" I said in the same cheerful tone. He nodded his head then he walked over to my boxes.

"Wourd you rike some herp?" He waited for my reply. I tried to sigh without him noticing with no luck. Another confused look came onto his face.

"No thank you. I can get settled in by myself, thank you. I guess...I'll see you later, neighbor." I said wanting him to leave fast. I don't know if he got the idea or not because I was still smiling but, he still left with a proper goodbye.

I then moved a few of my boxes aside until I got to the very small one labeled 'Emergency'. I ripped it open then took two of the many contents out, a notebook and a pencil. I sat down on the ground next to my katana and opened the book with a rush. I hurriedly rushed the graphite of my pencil against the lined paper, creating words with each and every swerve of my wrist.

_Heart beating slowly  
>Mind racing faster then time<br>Palms sweating  
>Vision blurred<br>Comfort in my heart  
>Is this finally love?<br>Am I feeling something?  
>Is it lust?<em>

I closed my book and threw the pencil and paper across the room with force. It hit the wall with a thud then hit the floor very harshly. I sat into the fetal position and breathed heavily. i was excited. Was this love at first sight or lust? I didn't care, either way, I wanted to find out.

I stood up after I caught my breath.

Maybe living in Japan wouldn't be boring. Maybe I could...toy with people's hearts? Or play with my landlord's heart?

No, I couldn't. That wasn't me. I need to use this opportunity to try and be sweet, innocent, and be kind to others. I wanted to be loved for being a loving person, not for lust.

This was my true purpose in life. And I would achieve it.

...

Please review! I would appreciate the feedback. Is this story worth it to continue early? If it is then I'll continue it tomorrow! And id I dot hen it WILL get really cute and girly and lovey like an anime.

(And even though I put the language in English, it is actually supposed to be Japanese, the dialogue.)


	2. Chapter 2

Not many people reading this...but, I got a review so I will update. And yes, this should be made into an anime.

...

Finally moved in my the evening, I went outside to actually check my mailbox. I needed to see if I got that mail from the furniture store. I changed my legal address a week before I moved from Madam Shova's house. Madam Shova was my foster mother. She let me call her Sho. She was a very good substitute mother. The African woman filled me with so much family and motherly love. But, that wasn't the kind of love I wanted.

I savored the feeling of the cobblestone steps on my feet. They were so cold and refreshing. I walked up to my mailbox and opened it up. Surely, there was my catalog for furniture.

I reached into the mailbox and took my catalog. I turned around, only to drop my catalog on the floor.

"Dammit." I said as I bent down to pick up my mail. As I bent down I could feel my skirt going up inch by inch. I felt a cool breeze...erm...down there as well as a presence. I hurriedly picked up my catalog and shaped it into a cylinder. I then hit whoever was peeping at me in the face.

I opened my eyes as I heard a thud. There on the ground, was my landlord.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I thought there was a pervert behind me!" I said in my fake girly voice as I bent down to take Kiku's hand to help him up. He looked up with a red blush on his face. he shakily took my hand and came up onto his feet.

I wondered what was making him blush. The fact that he got hit by a girl made him embarrassed? Or what? I then felt another cool and refreshing breeze on my chest. I looked down to see my buttoned shirt had the first two buttons off. I blushed a slight pink color as I buttoned up the two buttons to hide my bra.

"I'm sorry about that." I said as I looked back up into my landlord's eyes. He still had a red blush on his face and he seemed...slightly happy.

"It's arright. I was here to ask you if you needed a couch." He sad in his normal voice. Wow, did he recover from that embarrassment fast. I smiled, I had to act very pleased.

"Why yes. That would save me some money. I was going to buy one but, since you offered I guess I can use it. I don't have any furniture except a bed and a nightstand." I said as I pretended to drift off into thought.

"Werr I'm sorry about that. I am glad to herp you with a couch. I'rr move it into the house at about twerve." He responded to me.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I got out of my 'deep thought' state. I shook his hand then went back into my house. I slammed the door shut, laid my back against it, and then slid down.

I felt it again. The...nice feeling in my chest. The tickle in my stomach. The racing in my mind.

Lust? Love?

What was it?

..

Pretty short...sorry about that but, her college starts in the next chapter!


End file.
